Captain meets Captain
by chipfairy
Summary: Captain Jack and Captain America meet twice in there lives once during World War 2 and once during Steve's time as an Avenger, Small Sherlock crossover if you know what you are looking for, No Slash rated T for Jacks Flirting Disclamer don't own either Torchwood, Captian America, or Sherlock


"Welcome to the USSR, rumor has it that the Nazi's are developing some kind of weapon of mass destruction and have hidden it here. So we have gathered out best teams together to take them down this is a joint British and American operation so I want you to be on your best behavior and no insulting the other Americans is that understood" said the Sargent

"Yes sir" was reverberated around briefing

"That goes double for you Captain Jack; we don't want a repeat of last time"

"Actually I did not think last time went so bad"

"For you maybe I had to explain why the French resistance did not show up to their scheduled meeting with the British Ambassador"

"To be fair the British ambassador also did not show up either"

"Any way I want you to be Steve Rogers, since you are our best fighter"

"Ah thanks Sargent and by Steve Rogers do you mean Captain America?"

"Yes I believe that is what he is called"

"Oh this is going to be fun"

…Break…

The first thing the two groups did was get on a train it was not a horrible train given the fact that is was in world war two and in the USSR, and it was most likely the most luxurious thing the entire mission but even so the train ride was long and boring and the car they were in smelled of fish, and cabbage."

"So you're the famous Captain America, tell me how it is being a super solider, do you have any favorite pass times or…"

"Are you American, because you sound American?"

"No I get that a lot though actually I don't think I've ever been to America, heard it was nice you're from New York, right"

"Um sorry about that, but yea I'm from New York you"

"Right now I'm from Cardiff, that's in Wales's nice place or will be once the bombing stops, got a nice job there once the war ends"

"Oh"

"So how about you me and some cheese fondue I bet I could make this trip more interesting"

Just then the door opened and a man poked his head through the door

"Well will be arriving in an eta of 20 minutes make sure your gear is in order before the next transfer"

"And who might you be"

"Stark, Howard Stark"

"Oh are you related to Tony Stark you know Iron Man"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, I have never heard of this Iron Man"

"Oh right it hasn't happened yet never mind, so how about you me some nice girls and cheese fondue"

"Steve make sure you are ready, I don't know why they insisted that you could help"

"I do, and I'm good at my job"

…break…

70+ years later

Nick fury is on video Conference with the British government

"I heard that you have been having some problems with Aliens, I'd be happy to have the avengers sort it out for you"

"I don't need your team of super heroes we can manage on our own"

"I doubt that very much, what with the disturbance happening in Cardiff right now"

"If you really think that your team can help, then do it be I very much doubt that they can you see you are not the only country to have super people"

"I'll take that as a yes Avengers Assemble"

End Call

"I really think that he enjoys saying that too much" said the mysterious head of the British government as he twirls his umbrella

…break…

Cardiff Wales

The avengers arrive on the scene to what looks like mass chaos a large Alien is terrorizing the docks at Cardiff

The team proceeds to try to take down the monster then a large blue bolt comes out of nowhere and hits the Alien in the chest and it disappears with a pop

"I see the send it back into the rift gun is working properly" said a young woman

"Yes it seems to be working nicely now all it needs is a cool name"

Iron Man landed beside the pair and opened his helmet

"And just who do you think you are"

"Were Torchwood, I'm Jack and this is Gwen"

"And what exactly is Torchwood"

By that time the rest of the avengers had arrived on the science, with Captain America lastly

When Captain America cast eyes on the man he said

"Captain Jack Harkness" and promptly fainted

"I take it that you met the captain before" said Tony

"You could say that, it was a long time ago" replied Jack

Just then Steve muttered something about cheese fondue, which caused a glare from Gwen directed at Jack

"Cheese Fondue, exactly how well did you know the Captain?"

"Not very, I might have invited him over for cheese fondue, along with this other guy but neither of them showed up, oh the horrors of World War 2"

Just then they were interrupted by a well-dressed man carrying an umbrella

"I can see that the problem is taken care of now will you tell Fury that Briton can handle its own problems."

"Hey Mycroft can we discuss Torchwoods budget over coffee I'm sure we can come to a conclusion that would be mutually beneficial to the both of us"

"Jack no I have other matters of business that I need to take care of now bye"


End file.
